Typically, trains are not equipped with vehicle event detection systems. Some trains are equipped with cameras but these cameras are usually only used for surveillance purposes to monitor interior passenger compartments. The cameras are not connected to mechanical and/or safety subsystems of the train in any way and are not used to detect rail vehicle events.